


the last person my heart belong to

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari tell her boyfriend her last love<br/>but see never fort it was him all along</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last person my heart belong to

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like I now some parts will be terrible but oh well in joy  
> warning this writer is dyslexic  
> eg spelling mistakes

Mari was head deep in photos when Adrien got home,  
she was very determined in finding one. Because there was no hello when he walk in the door that day .  
" hello babe " he said waving his hands to get her attention  
" Hu oh! hello I sorry Adrien I just cant fined something "  
" what you looking for maybe I can "  
" maybe but I need to tell you something first before you help me look " she said with a smile  
" go ahead then "  
"well about 10 years ago , when you start school it was 8th of September when I meet the only over person I have love a much as you "  
this reminded him of when he meet his lady years ago  
"and I found a box on my table and when I opened it I met tiki and she gave me the power to become ladybug "  
she stop so she could only see shock and gratefulness  
" you are ladybug ok but what dose this have to go with what you have lost "  
" okay well is been 10 years sense I meet chat noir I wont to call him to see how he is  
that is one thing I regret is never telling him who I am but there has not been any trouble so I have not seen him lately and I wanted to talk to but I can't find  
a photo of us that had his number on "  
as her eye meet Adrien's she saw the smirk on his face one she had never seen on his face before  
" Adrien why are you smiling like that "  
his eyes spiralling with happiness  
" oh my lady look like you fell for me twice"  
shock covering her face  
" so did you alley cat  
hay do you want to see the Eiffel tower "  
" as all way my lady I would follow you any where "

" plagg / tiki / claws out / spots on "  
with that they were gone but if you asked the people Paris that night they would all say  
( you could hear the laughter of Paris super hero's that night all along Paris it was beautiful  
and every one was shocked when they saw ladybug kiss chat noir on the Eiffel tower )

the people of Paris said they were thunder and lightning but how true that was they would never now  
but even know everyone know there hero were all way one and will always be.


End file.
